


Through their eyes

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Tobio has dealt with many assassins before; but this one is not like the others and he doesn't know how to react. / slight KinKage.





	1. from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Alright, so. I'm way too late for [kageyamararepairweek](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/) but I came up with some ideas with this AU. Hopefully one chapter will be one prompt, from the list in reverse order. I can't guarantee a daily update though, aha;;;
> 
> This is for day 7, AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You're not Oikawa Tooru.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow, forgetting for this split second that there's actually a gun pointed at his head, and he nods in a way that will make anyone sane question his ability to read the mood.

“That's my brother,” he says. “Were you, uh... looking for him?”

'Looking for someone' doesn't generally involve breaking into a house, threatening the staff who's working there and then waving around a gun at the supposedly target—and finally ending up being very awkward about the whole thing because you realize half-way that your target is not the right one.

“Holy crap, what do I do,” the assassin replies, sounding panicked and ready to bolt out of the room.

And then Tobio takes advantage of the confusion to knock the gun away and to reverse their positions. He grabs the man's arm, twists it into an armlock and slams his body onto the couch with a knee pressed in the back. He doesn't even need to think about what he's doing; his moves align one after one, in rapid succession. That's the least he can do, or rather, that's the bare minimum for him if he wants to survive.

The assassin groans, initiating the beginning of a struggle for freedom but Tobio tightens his hold on the man's arm, making him gasp and lightly jerk from the sudden pain.

“It's not any of my business, but you easily got manhandled and into a position where you can't defend yourself,” Tobio remarks. “I hope killing people wasn't your main source of income, because you suck at it.”

“Shut up,” the assassin growls. “Do you really think it's wise of you to talk with someone who came with the intent of killing?”

“Considering I'm not the one with his neck exposed to a knife, I'm not worried.”

Bringing support to his statement, Tobio retrieves the small knife he keeps hidden in the inside of his sleeve and presses the flat side on the man's neck. He feels the way the body under him tenses, shoulders going stiff and head tilting upwards in an attempt to see how he can escape. Tobio has dealt with many assassins for the past decade, he's learned how to look out for signs of struggle or of means to distract him from his opponent. This is why he can say with certainty that the one he's holding down is either inexperienced, either stupid.

“I could kill you right now,” he carries on. “You were supposed to get rid of my brother, except he's not in the mansion tonight. Your employer is probably very misinformed, neglectful or a dumbass, or all three combined. But that's one thing being given wrong information and being useless in the actual fight.”

Tobio knows that this assassin likely has some skills if he managed to get past security and reaching his (his brother's) quarters without a scratch on him. But riling up people has always been something he enjoyed, especially when his assailants proved to be talkative when being provoked.

(Iwaizumi-san would say that this is a nasty habit he picked up from Tooru.)

But this one is weird through and through. Tobio knows something was off, but he couldn't make out what; now he clearly feels that this man doesn't give the same vibes as a regular assassin. He looks and feels... normal, totally plain and uninteresting, in the world they are living.

“... This was my first attempt at killing someone,” the man mumbles, obviously embarrassed and not willing to disclose this piece of information.

“What?” Tobio can't contain his disbelief. “Do you—do you actually know the name Oikawa? Have you been working in intel? Why the hell would your employer send a newbie on a mission to kill Tooru? This doesn't make sense!”

“I don't know either, alright? I'm just following orders! And of course I know the name Oikawa, I'm not that clueless!”

“Oh my god, I don't even want to kill you.”

The Oikawas are feared by many. They hold great power over the underground world and their network is almost too big to begin to trace. Tobio has been trained to fend for himself in case there are attempts on his life, as one of the direct candidates for the position of Leader, and Tooru also had his share of assassination attempts. But it's the first time Tobio confronts an assassin whose _first_ mission is to kill an _Oikawa_.

“What's your name?” he asks. “And you're in no position to stay silent. I need to know the name of the one who failed at so many things in one night.”

The assassin doesn't move, though Tobio senses the restlessness and the simple urge to break free of the hold he's maintaining. He pushes the arm upwards for good measure, and the man hisses.

“Kindaichi Yuutarou,” comes the angry reply.

“Good,” Tobio says. “Now Kindaichi, give me one reason for not killing you, besides the fact you suck.”

“Being insulted every five seconds doesn't exactly make me feel like answering.”

Well, he may be inexperienced but he knows how to talk. With a bit of training and better supervising, he could become an interrogator instead of an assassin. However Tobio still has trouble imagining the man in any job involved in the underground world at all, so there's no point in trying to salvage the good parts of this person he will never see again.

“Well, I wouldn't insult you if there wasn't anything to insult,” Tobio retorts, maybe a bit childishly.

“We're not all living in luxurious conditions, some of us have to dirty their hands,” Kindaichi snaps. “I don't want to kill, but it pays.”

Tobio pauses. He wants to deny the first part of the sentence, but the second one makes something churn in his stomach in a way that hasn't happened for a long time. He doesn't remember the names of all these emotions, but Tooru's voice rings clear in his head, _'To survive you must have no qualms'_ , and that statement has been like a mantra for years. What did the other assassins think before they were put to death?

It confirms his suspicions, though—Kindaichi Yuutarou isn't cut out for this ruthless world.

Tobio sighs, and slowly releases him, first his back then his arm. He stands next to him, knife still clutched in his hand, but he has no intent to use it, not right away at the very least. Kindaichi blinks, turns his head to owlishly stare at Tobio. He remains on the couch as if he can't believe what's happening.

“Go, before I change my mind,” Tobio mutters. “It's not in my habits to spare an enemy, so run for your life if you still like your head on your shoulders.”

Kindaichi isn't told twice to spring on his feet and to flee through the window, casting one last curious glance at Tobio before jumping down and disappearing.

Tobio is rooted on the floor, realizing what he just did and he exhales through his nose. Tooru is going to be pissed.


	2. a scripted development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: savior/foe.  
> Tobio does one unusual thing, unusual events unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly not a daily update lmao I'm sorryy
> 
> Chapters are also rather short because this AU wasn't supposed to be well-thought and given major development, even though of course I try my best to make the story progress like any other.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“This is ridiculous, Tobio.”

Tooru looks annoyed but also mildly confused and curious, like that one time he found Tobio sleeping in his bed instead of his own, when they were still teenagers. Tobio knows he isn't in big trouble, then, he's just going to be lectured for the whole night and tomorrow everything will go as usual.

“You've never spared anyone before, what made you think this was a safe move?”

“That guy has never killed, what level of pathetic is that?” Tobio mutters.

“He could have been, you know, acting, so that you let your guard down? Think a bit, Tobio!”

Tooru pinches the bridge of his nose, pacing back and forth in the room without really looking at his brother. The situation is ridiculous, as he said, completely unheard of in the Oikawa household and this is enough to bring some sort of chaos. Tobio truly doesn't see what severe consequences could occur by letting a single weak assassin escape. He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

“You're overreacting, he wasn't cut out for the job anyway.”

Tooru finally stops, rolls his eyes and looks directly into Tobio's.

“I'll blame you and drink all of your milk boxes if something wrong happens in the next few days, Tobio-chan.”

Perhaps it's because this is unusual and unprecedented, but Tobio finds in Tooru's voice the cheeriness he talks with whenever he's interested in something new, so he allows himself to relax.

(Not that he was worried or anything. Maybe a little.)

* * *

Thanks to their wonderful network that Tobio uses at its fullest at all time of the day, he easily tracks down the origin of the directive given to Kindaichi Yuutarou. Being in possession of a name speeds up the searching period, on top of the fact that Hinata is really reliable when he wants to, so within the day Tobio knows that the Elements are behind it. A group of people recently formed and making their way in the underground world to one day walk on the red carpet leading to the power the Crown—the Oikawas' group—holds. Tobio isn't surprised by this discovery; there are only a few people who would dare defy the Oikawas head-on, and he has to admit to respecting this boldness, despite it being stupid.

There is an unwritten rule that some parts of the city belong to a group or a gang, and that stepping in them is enough to endanger yourself, but Tobio is aware of that and purposefully marches towards one district in particular. He doesn't have a death wish, of course, he simply needs to gather some data for an eventual counterattack.

He doesn't expect to see Kindaichi Yuutarou dying on the sidewalk, behind dumpsters large enough to cover the lower half of a building.

Tobio freezes. Some deity up there must be laughing at him and basking in his misery. He's not prepared for this kind of situation. He doesn't save lives, he takes them, what the hell. He absolutely can't think of a good reason to get closer to inspect the wounds, nor can he see why he should let an innocent human being die right before his eyes. This sucks so, so bad.

It's the second time under twenty-four hours he feels like regretting his life choices.

“Hey, you alive?” he asks, prodding Kindaichi's face like it's some kind of pudding.

No response. Not even a twitch. Tobio scratches his head, eyes narrowed and mind perplexed, completely at a loss. Carrying a potential assassin back to his house is something that even him knows relate to the unthinkable and the foolishness of a naive kid whose views on the world have yet to be enlightened.

Maybe he can throw him into a dumpster and drag the dumpster to one of his hideouts.

That's what he does.

* * *

The second Tobio extracts Kindaichi from the dumpster after half an hour of struggle in the city to maneuver an object as stupid as a giant ugly trash bin, he realizes that his behavior is weird as fuck and it scares him shitless. As far back as he can remember, he's never acted like this before, never given any considerations to the people he killed and never pondered on what would satisfy him as an individual, not like an Oikawa. He's sweating from all the efforts he had to make to reach his location but he's pretty sure he's also sweating out of pure fear of what he's seeing in himself, that is to say nothing he's accustomed to.

This is getting out of hand.

Kindaichi is still unconscious, even throughout the whole time Tobio is treating his wounds. The Elements apparently tried to both cut him open and shoot him, and given the state of the injuries and the color of the dried blood, Kindaichi managed to save his skin before collapsing next to the dumpsters. Or he was hiding and ended up blacking out. Either way he's extremely lucky that some random guy didn't come and finish the job.

Tobio can't bring himself to say that this is probably fate, because he doesn't believe in fate and that would mean everything he's followed until now isn't immutable.

 


	3. bringing them together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: firsts/lasts.  
> In which Tobio is rude, but the day is weird and so is his charity case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I'm going to write for all the days, because I admit I only have a vague idea for some of them soo yeah. I'll see aha

 

The first time Tobio is acutely aware that someone is trying to kill him is at age eleven. He was walking to a store with his brother, engrossed talking about some thing or another (he doesn't remember what), and then without warning Tooru yanks him against his side, his head stuck between Tooru's arm and armpit. He doesn't understand right away what's happening, not until he hears a gunshot and hurried footsteps reaching them and Tooru's frantic voice yelling at him to get the hell away. He has never witnessed such a distressed look on his brother's face, who usually shows confidence and playfulness, and this sets him on edge. He grips Tooru's shirt tighter, much more aware of their predicament, his mind running all the possible outcomes as the two men get closer and closer to them. He should have run away like he was told, but his feet can't move even when his brother keeps yelling.

At one point Tooru doesn't care anymore and shoves him aside, ignoring the surprised cry to solely focus on his opponents. Tobio watches with both awe and fright his brother shoving a knife down their aggressors' throats with a vigor worthy of predator's.

* * *

Taking care of wounds has never been his strongest area, but he knows the basics and it's enough to keep someone from dying, so he guesses his job isn't half bad. That is, until Kindaichi wakes up an hour later and winces and complains about his body aching everywhere and saying stuff about injuries reopening. Tobio truly doesn't know if that was sarcastic, overly dramatic or genuine.

“I wasn't trained as a medic,” he grumbles defensively.

Kindaichi seems to promptly realize that having his wounds looked at couldn't have been done by a magical invisible deity unless he were dead, so it sends him reeling back against the head of the bed in a cacophony of rustling and bed cracking. Tobio narrows his eyes.

“I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't have bothered patching you up otherwise.”

Does he point out that this statement is almost literal, or will that freak Kindaichi out even more? Since Tobio has no filter whatsoever when it comes down to actual facts, the words fall out of his mouth without waiting for an eventual reply from his interlocutor.

“They did a number on you, that's to be expected from the Elements. Almost thought that you were going to need surgery or something. I guess that not fulfilling your mission made you a traitor or a target, at the very least, and I can't feel bad for you because you really sucked at this killing business. You wouldn't have stood a chance against Tooru, anyway.”

“Do you ever say something nice?” Kindaichi interjects, visibly both irritated and uneasy. He scratches at one of his bandages on his arm, and winces at his own stupidity.

“I'm not trying to be nice,” Tobio retorts. “Is that how you speak to someone who saved your ass?”

“I didn't ask you to do anything. Why didn't you let me die there?”

“You wanted to die?”

Kindaichi bristles. “Of course not! Just—I'm your enemy, I don't think you save every single one of them.”

For a moment Tobio falters, because even though he knew the question would come, he still can't come up with a good explanation. He acted on the spot. The look Kindaichi is giving him shines with mistrust, confusion and wariness, which he can't blame. He would be suspicious too if their roles were reversed. He decides on a shrug.

“Do I need a reason to save someone?” he says quietly. “Though I'll be honest, you're the first person I spare, and then save.”

This doesn't satisfy the assassin, if his deep frown is anything to judge by. Maybe he thinks that Tobio is going to use him in a way or another, in the same fashion as Tooru thought yesterday, and can't bring himself to believe such candid words. Nobody utters them in the underground world—and Tobio is an Oikawa, a family who takes people's lives to fight for their own, always on guard and prepared for the cruelty the world has to offer.

Kindaichi doesn't reply. Tobio doesn't expect him to; what can you say to this? 'Oh, thanks'? 'Cool'?

“Probably the last time, too, it's too much trouble,” Tobio adds under his breath.

This isn't like him anyway, the whole thing looks like a painful ordeal he'd like not to repeat again and honestly, right now, he still doesn't have a clue about what to do next.

There is a silence, slowly stretching to a lazy minute. Kindaichi seems pensive, his face not as closed and cautious as before, like he's already gotten used to the situation and the company of someone he barely knows.

“You know, if you weren't so rude all the time, I think you might be a good guy,” he finally mutters.

Tobio's head jerk up. Kindaichi doesn't meet his eyes and prefers turning his face to look at the wall like a child being scolded, or... is he embarrassed? More importantly, did this weak and useless assassin call him _good_? Tobio is without a doubt speechless. This is weird. Everything has been weird since yesterday. He's had his share of weird for the day already with his own behavior, so he'd very much appreciate if nobody attempted to increase its rate.

“There's no good guy in the underworld,” Tobio snorts. “Not in the Crown. Not in the Elements. Nowhere.”

“There is nothing inherently bad or good,” Kindaichi says, his voice taking a more confident tone. “I don't consider myself as a bad guy, even though I tried to kill...”

“Given the result of your attempt, you're definitely not a bad guy.”

Kindaichi rolls his eyes. “There it is again, the rudeness.”

“I'll be as rude as I want to be.”

Tobio crosses his arms over his chest, but something has shifted in the air, less heavy and more steady. Kindaichi simply shrugs, as if he didn't care about that statement when he was the one who brought it up, but there is the beginning of a smile on his lips and Tobio can't understand why.

The first time Tobio saves a man he was supposed to execute is the last day of his solitary journey in the underworld.

 


	4. in a not so subtle way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: dreams/nightmares.  
> Tobio has a dream; he will do anything to safeguard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't 100% fit the prompt, I'm afraid :< Well, it sets a bit Tobio's train of thought.

Tobio has sent a message to Tooru to inform him that he couldn't gather data anymore, and in very few words said he found a reliable source of information. Obviously, Tooru wasn't pleased and kept invading his brother's phone with texts and missed calls, which led Tobio to turn off his device in an irritated gesture. In retrospect he can't quite blame him for being overly worried and insistent, since they had a case on their hands and risking misinformation on behalf of stubbornness would be really, really stupid. Oh well. Tobio can manage on his own, and his brother is smart enough to handle the situation alone with a firm grip.

Despite the bizarre circumstances of their meeting, Kindaichi and Tobio found themselves engrossed in a discussion, albeit a bit careful around the edges. Tobio hasn't expected so much open-mindedness and naivete from the other man, even though he has witnessed first-hand his beliefs. Getting into an underworld job didn't suddenly make people's views and personalities change. It would be truly terrifying if they could mold a whole group's opinion in a snap of fingers.

(Didn't prevent them from forcing newcomers to take some vows to avoid treason.)

“People know and are wary of Tooru, but they don't really care much about Oikawa Tobio,” Tobio says offhandedly when Kindaichi asks about his notoriety. “I mean, you didn't even know who I was and you mistook me for my brother. That says a lot.”

“I'm sure someone who is more familiar with the Crown wouldn't have made the mistake,” Kindaichi asserts.

“Can't say. I'm pretty much my brother's shadow.”

Kindaichi looks genuinely confused and maybe a bit baffled at such an easy admission. Tobio doesn't see why this is so surprising—Tooru is older, automatically making him the wiser and the more experienced, the one who draws all the attention while Tobio stays behind to follow the path already created.

“And you accept it like that?” Kindaichi asks with disbelief. “I wouldn't like being overlooked...”

“That's always been the way it was,” Tobio answers, shrugging. “It doesn't bother me. I'm used to, anyway. I'm not a huge threat like Tooru is.”

Assassins go for Oikawa Tooru. Leaders ask for Oikawa Tooru's head. Subordinates protect Oikawa Tooru in priority. This is normal. Tobio has never dreamed of something bigger than forever standing beside his brother; it feels like both a goal and a constant in his life, like he can't quite put a name on this want—he feels admiration, love, yearning, and the ugly feeling of fear.

“Tooru is amazing, even if he doesn't show it half of the time.”

Fear of how talented his brother is.

“People just. Assume he's either frivolous or dangerous.”

Instant intimidating aura, imposing and powerful.

“I can't really compare to him, and I'm better at backstage stuff anyway.”

Fear of being left behind.

(He has never dreamed of something bigger than forever standing beside his brother.)

Kindaichi stays silent, probably processing everything but Tobio isn't looking at him. He's just lost in thoughts, slowly realizing he has just confessed way too much personal information to a total stranger (a stranger he felt the need to save) without batting an eye. This is weird, this is wrong, this is writhen—

Tobio snaps out of it by abruptly standing from the chair, snatching his phone and sifting through his messages. He taps at Tooru's last text and quickly types an answer which has nothing to do with the content he's replying to (“Tobio-chan I swear I will come find you and tickle you until you die”). His mind's made up.

This is really, utterly laughable, and his past self would question his every move with a hit at each query. Whatever. Can't backtrack.

He hits send.

“From now on, I've decided to train you as one of my men,” Tobio states, looking up to lock eyes with Kindaichi.

The assassin gapes.

“What?! You can't decide that on the spot!”

The few minutes of awkwardness and heavy tension suddenly disappeared, replaced by the ultimate form of astonishment that one can experience once in their life, leaving Kindaichi completely naked in front of this bold declaration. Tobio's lips tug upwards in amusement, and if the situation wasn't already a mess, this sight would have dealt massive damage.

“I do it for my own benefit too, so don't be so surprised,” Tobio clarifies. “You've worked with the Elements.”

“Not for long!” Kindaichi interrupts.

“Even if it was a short period of time, that's still better than nothing. We need data and we can't let them infiltrate our territory again. Well, we can't let them try murder someone after their failed attempt. Your knowledge might come in handy and you're not that bad, with proper training.”

“Wait a damn minute, Oikawa.” Kindaichi heavily sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yesterday I was trying to kill you. Today you save me. Now you offer me a job in the Crown? At your _side_?”

“I told you, this is in my interests.”

“That's not the point! How can you... I don't know, trust someone you've just met?”

Tobio frowns. His fingers are clutching his phone, as if that would help him staying on his toes instead of regretting his choice, but what throws him off the most is Kindaichi's reaction to his proposal—well, his decision. He's not angry, not confused, but anxious. Is it really anxiety? Anyone would be thrilled at the prospect of working for the Crown thanks to a direct offer, thus avoiding the bloodshed that could occur if someone covets the same position. Tobio scratches his cheek.

“I can't say I trust _trust_ you, because I'd be stupid to fully trust someone, but I guess I can believe in your abilities. That's all.”

“This is still crazy,” Kindaichi mutters. “Who says I'm not going to turn my back on you?”

“Tooru already warned me about this, I'm taking the risk.”

He then takes a few steps forward, resolute and strong, and stands next to Kindaichi. His face doesn't show any of the mirth from earlier, nor does it display a neutral expression. Kindaichi looks at these blue, blue eyes, shining with resolve and a glint that hisses imminent danger in his ear. Tobio leans, towering over the assassin.

“And if you do betray me, I'll have no reason left to spare you.”

Kindaichi's eyes are wide, holding up Tobio's gaze with equal intensity, though he seems fully aware of what these words entail. Satisfied, Tobio straightens and buries his hands in his jacket's pockets.

“It's up to you. You work for me, I ensure your safety. That's a reasonable deal.”

If his impulsiveness is what faults him, then he will take the challenge. A dream comes with its nightmares; Tobio won't stop and will seize every opportunity to maintain the equilibrium. An equilibrium in which he will fight to protect, love to kill, and stand proudly on his feet.

Kindaichi Yuutarou nods, despite the trembling edges of his frame.


End file.
